This specification relates to providing travel suggestions.
Conventionally, users can plan travel using a number of travel resources. These resources can include travel websites or applications as well as traditional human travel agents.
Typically, when a user plans travel, the user specifies a number of travel parameters, for example, destination location and dates of travel. The particular travel resource then provides travel results satisfying those parameters.